


Of Teams and Teachers

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Series: Shironogakure (Hidden Castle) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Naruto AU, Pretty much everyone gets mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: This came to me while binging on Naruto fics.First time writing Rhea's POVShironogakure - Hidden Castle VillageJokage - Castle Shadow
Series: Shironogakure (Hidden Castle) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960291
Kudos: 7





	Of Teams and Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while binging on Naruto fics. 
> 
> First time writing Rhea's POV
> 
> Shironogakure - Hidden Castle Village  
> Jokage - Castle Shadow

Rhea looks down at the papers on her desk and frowns. There hasn't been a genin graduation like this in Shironogakure since...longer than Rhea's been Jōkage. Never had there been so many with bloodline limits, or clan secret jutsus. Sothis above, may her mother rest in peace, finalizing the teams with Judith and Seteth had been a logistical nightmare of balancing talents and clan loyalties. 

She even called upon Rodrigue for advice on the matter, but realised that was a mistake not even a minute into the meeting. Rodrigue does not like the Jounin that has been picked for Dimitri and his team. No complaints about Shamir for his own son's team, luckily. It was good, because Shamir would be a decent influence on Felix and Felix would hopefully not try to murder the villages best assassin nin. 

Putting herself back together for the graduation takes longer than Rhea would like, but she has an image she needs to project and nearly losing her mind over genin team assignments is not a part of that image. The path she takes goes through the market, and Rhea slips on a quick henge to keep from having the overwhelming amount of people recognise her. She enjoys the liveliness of the markets, the people thriving in the town that her mother founded, civilians kept ignorant of the sacrifices that the nin have made for them to live normal lives. 

Smoke rising in the distance brings Rhea to full alert and she drops the henge to immediately take to the rooftops; to the utter shock of the people around her. It's in the direction of the academy, and she fears the worst. Did someone attack the students?

She arrives in a blur of white and green, hiding in the shadows of some trees and focusing on the scene around her by augmenting her senses with chakra. No one seems to be hurt, but the field of the academy training grounds is half on fire and Judith is loudly scolding Sylvain, while his classmates watch with varied expressions of exasperation, horror, and mirth. Nader performs a simple earth jutsu to smother the fires while laughing boisterously, which gains Judith's ire, and now she's yelling at him too. 

Rhea takes a deep breath. No one was attacked, and neither is anyone harmed, but what caused this to happen?

"I guess you just can't make me a genin, Judith-sensei," Sylvain says with a sheepish smile, "I just don't have  _ any _ chakra control."

Rhea sighs internally, of course it was Sylvain, she shouldn't be surprised. She has her suspicions that he threw his tests the last two years in an attempt to be held back, but Judith says that he's probably one of the smartest in the class.

Judith smirks, throwing a quick glance to acknowledge Rhea's presence before turning her attention back to Sylvain. "You think I don't recognise a b-class fire jutsu when I see one? You've more than proved yourself here. Lady Jōkage," she raises her voice, letting the students know that she's nearby, "what do you think? Should I not pass the pre-genin that seems to know jutsu well beyond his level?"

Rhea steps out of the shadows and let's her graceful poise take over from her right or flight instincts. "Indeed Judith-sensei, I'd say he's more than ready. Chakra control of that level is something your Jounin-sensei will be able to help you train with."

"Excellent!" Judith exclaims with a sharp smile on her face, clasping her hands together. "That means  _ everyone _ has passed this year, congratulations! Now, I will be announcing the teams. When I call your teams, you will all come and take your hitai-ate from Nader, and stand with your team to my right. Your Jounin-sensei should be here shortly." 

Rhea takes her place at Judith's right, while Nader stands on the left with a handful of shiny new hitai-ate. 

"Team one will consist of Edelgard von Hresveld, Hubert von Vestra, and Bernadetta von Varley. Your Jounin-sensei will be Jeralt."

The three come up and grab their hitai-ate. Edelgard, the only living daughter of Ionius has a carefully blank face, while Hubert smirks, and Bernadetta looks near ready to faint. Edelgard and Hubert barely bow to Rhea, while Bernadetta takes an almost comically deep one in her nervousness. Rhea shares Judith's worries about her, but knows that Jeralt will take good care of her.

"Team two will consist of Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring, and Marianne von Edmund. Your Jounin-sensei will be Manuela."

Caspar lets out a whoop as he runs to Judith to pick up his hitai-ate. Linhardt and Marianne drag themselves forward, Linhardt looking like he just woke up and Marianne looking terribly shy, seemingly apologising to Linhardt for something. Rhea had been unsure when Judith had suggested putting Marianne with those two, and she still is, but she can see the potential. They all bow a mostly respectful amount, which she didn't expect from either Caspar or Linhardt.

"Team three will consist of Ferdinand von Aegir, Petra Macneary, and Annette Dominic. Your Jounin-sensei will be Alois." 

"I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will be the best ninja this village has ever seen!" Ferdinand exclaims loudly, walking proudly with his head held high to pick up his hitai-ate.

Annette is humming loudly behind Ferdinand, while Petra brings up the rear in silence. Ferdinand's bow is textbook, Annette nearly trips and falls during hers, and Petra exclaims "I am being glad that I can serve the village," as she bows. 

For being raised in a far away civilian village, Rhea is glad for the progress she's made since Ionius brought her to the Shironogakure after a mission.

"Team four will consist of Dimitri Blaiddyd, Dedue Molinaro, and Ingrid Galatea. Your Jounin-sensei will be Byleth."

Dimitri picks up his hitai-ate like he could break it if handled wrong, and there's a flare in his chakra as he does so, before bowing deeper than he needs to.

Dedue follows closely behind Dimitri like an immense shadow, also gently grabbing his hitai-ate and bowing deeper than is necessary.

Ingrid looks both confused and honoured about her assignment in team four. Traditionally, the Blaiddyd and Fraldarius clans are kept together, but Judith and Rhea know that Felix would rather become a missing-nin than be on the same team as Dimitri currently. 

Rhea can hear a quiet "I'll keep him safe, Glenn," from Ingrid as she follows behind her team.

"Team five will consist of Felix Fraldarius, Mercedes von Martritz, and Leonie Pinelli. Your Jounin-sensei will be Shamir."

Felix grabs his hitai-ate like it's the last thing he wants, and it may just as well be considering his past. He barely even nods his head as he passes Rhea, and Rhea can only hope that Mercedes' calming nature will balance him out, and that Leonie's own persistence will steer him in the right direction.

"Team six will consist of Sylvain Gautier, Ashe Ubert, and Dorothea Arnault. Your Jounin-sensei will be Catherine."

Sylvain manages to make Ashe a flustered mess by the time they make it over to their teachers, and Dorothea looks completely unimpressed with her teammates already. Sylvain also has the audacity to wink at Rhea as he passes by her, and it takes all of her self control to not smack him upside the head for it.

"Team seven will consist of Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Gloucester, and Hilda Goneril. Your Jounin-sensei sensei will be Jeritza."

Rhea hasn't been sure of giving Jeritza a teaching position, considering that it means he'll be unable to take s-rank missions for an uncertain amount of time. However, he is needed, and Rhea can only hope he takes to teaching as he does with everything else. Those three will certainly be a challenge for him, either way.

"And lastly, team eight will consist of Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten, and Lysithea von Ordelia. Your Jounin-sensei will be Holst."

Raphael was already close with Ignatz, both their parents were civilian families and close to each other. They walk over, Raphael's boisterous voice booming over Ignatz's quiet one as they chat and take their hitai-ate. Rhea didn't even see Lysithea behind Raphael's bulk, and she quickly and quietly took her hitai-ate and joined her teammates.

"You are all now genin, protectors of Shironogakure, and carriers of the Will of the Goddess; may she guide you all," Rhea speaks, concluding the formal part of the graduation. "Get to know and depend on your teammates, and Jounin-sensei too."

Rhea hears a couple of scoffs being masked as coughs, and makes a note to talk to specific teachers about teamwork exercises. The village couldn't afford to lose a single one of these genin if she didn't want a civil war on her hands.

The jounin appeared to introduce themselves and Rhea took it as a sign to leave, making sure to catch the eye of every teacher, and attempting to convey  _ don't fuck it up  _ to each of them. The Jōkage's wrath was not something to trifle with.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more of this? I at least want to do the Jounin/team introductions because I spent a while figuring out the genin teams and who they would have teach them.
> 
> I've come up with a lot of structure in terms of clan politics and actual Naruto parallels, as well as plot ideas, but who knows if I'll ever actually get time to write them. If I do it'll mainly just be snippets.


End file.
